GI Joe The Next Generation
by Master Skywalker 121
Summary: With Cobra seemed to be defeated, It seems there is peace in the world but recently Cobra emerges once again looking for Cobra Commander' heir and son whose Mom is Baroness. With almost all G.I Joes retired Duke starts up the G.I Joes again with a new generation to find her son and stop Cobra once and for all.
1. Chapter 1

One year ago.

"It is often said that peace can only last so long before war can come again" Duke thought.  
So far Cobra is sitting in the Darkness but there is no telling whether they will come back.  
A truck pulls up and Duke and Roadblock approach it.  
Duke says "Identification please?  
Suddenly the back doors of the truck bust open and suddenly Cobra Agents jump out.  
One Cobra agent yells "For Cobra."  
The Cobra agents start firing at Duke and Roadblock.  
Duke and Roadblock shoot most of them immediately and Duke asks the survivor "Who is the new leader of Cobra and what do you want?"  
The survivor says "I will never talk to the likes of you."  
Roadblock says "We can help you before you can die."  
The Cobra agent says "Cobra will reclaim Cobra Commander's heir. Baroness will find her son and you will pay for what you had done."  
The Cobra agent dies after talking.  
Duke says "We need to find her son and we need to reactivate the G.I Joes. And I know who can join first."

Meanwhile at secret base of Cobra, Baroness is talking to Destro.  
Baroness is saying "Have you located my son?"  
Destro says "Not yet we do know that he lives in Washington D.C but sadly the Joes have grown aware of who we are looking for."  
Baroness says "They will pay for what they had done to him when he was born. I promised him that he would rule Cobra and the world and I intend to keep that promise.  
Destro says "There may be one person who can find him."  
Baroness asks "Who is that person?"  
Destro answers "Stephen Hauser, Duke's son."  
Baroness says " Yes, my enemy's son shall find him and my son, Joey will fulfill his destiny."


	2. Chapter 2 First Appearances

Hi Everyone. I am glad you enjoyed the first chapter. Hope you enjoy the second one.

The next day.

Stephen is walking home from school. When he arrives home, his dad is waiting for him.

Duke says " Hi Stephen."

Stephen says "Hi Dad. What is wrong?"

Duke says "Cobra is back and they are looking for Baroness's son."

Stephen says "Let me guess you want me to join the G.I Joes and help find him?"

Duke says "So will you do it?"

Stephen says "Yes I will join the Joes since you helped prepare me."

Duke says " Excellent. You begin tomorrow night and you are going have to do your homework after missions."

Stephen says "Sure I can do that and might say It is about time."

Meanwhile at the orphanage nearby.

A young kid named Joey is thinking in his room.

Joey thinks "I will find my mom, whoever she is. If I remember correctly, he is a kind and wonderful person. At least I have a picture of her in my locket.

Joey removes the locket and opens it showing Baroness as the mom.

Joey thinks "I will find you Mom, I promise no matter what."

Suddenly the door barges in and a bully named James barges in and starts hurting Joey. Soon he leaves the room leaving the room leaving Joey hurt.

Joey thinks "I hate James so much. I wish he was never born.

Suddenly Joey's pet snake named Serpentor popped out of his backpack and hugged Joey to comfort him. The snake has been with Joey as long as he can remember and he knows so much about him that Joey does not know about himself. And best of of all he can talk to Joey only inside Joey's head.

Alexander, One of Joey's friends beside Stephen and secretly Destro's son, entered the room followed by Zack, Zartan's son.

Alexander says "Are you are all right Joey?

Zack asks the same thing as well.

Joey says "I am all right my good friends but I can only hope that when the time comes I will be free of James. I am willing to do anything to do anything to be free of him.

Zack says " We are going to get dinner would you like to come?

Joey says "Yes."

All three leave the room to get dinner.

James is not Destro's son and he will be featured for a few more chapters. So what do you think of this now. Joey has appeared and soon he will find his Mom or maybe Stephen will find him for her unknowingly. Only time will tell what will happen. Next Chapter Stephen discovers the truth and faces a choice.


End file.
